Cork it, Preppy
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: Sequel to Speak, kid. Adam Banks was a wonderful boyfriend. He was attentive, he made me laugh, and smile. He won me over in a matter of a few weeks. Now that we've spent a few weeks back together...I want to ring his neck.
1. Do I Know You?

_Summary: Adam Banks was a wonderful boyfriend. He was attentive, and he made me laugh and smile. He won me over in a matter of a few weeks. Now that we've spent a few weeks back together, I want to ring his neck. JulieAdam. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks, but I own the personality of Julie's parents, that I conjured up._

_A/N: A sequel, mm yes. This is the sequel to **Speak, kid**, if you didn't read it, and wanna catch up, you sure can if you want. But if you don't really feel like it, I think this story will be pretty understandable without reading it. Don't worry JulieAdam fans, I won't let you down in the fluff department. This whole story will be in Julie's P.O.V, set in D3 at Eden Hall, and I hope you guys like it as much as the Adam one. Please review to tell me what you think of it!  
_

- - - -

"Julie!" My mom yelled, in that shrill voice of hers. I rolled my eyes, and took one last look into my room. It was covered in pictures, that I was going to miss, but it had the painful memories that I was glad to forget, like that time me and Adam decided to stop going out, and just see what happens when we get to Eden Hall. I mean, that's what distance does, right? It just kind of fades because of the distance that comes between… well, that's what happened to Adam and me.

"Good riddens," I said closing the door. I started to walk away, but quickly ran back, opening the door, and mumbling, "I'll miss you bedroom. I'll be back soon." Hey, even though the recent memories have been painful, doesn't mean that my bed did not treat me well, when I had to crash.

- - - -

"Julie, stop jiggling your leg, it isn't good for a lady," My mom said, before she dropped me off at the airport terminal, for security check. Thanks mom, I'm so glad that's the last thing you wanna say to me before I leave. My dad got out of the passenger seat, shaking his head, and rolling his eyes at my dear mother, opening my door for me. He waited for me to climb out, before he engulfed me in a big hug, filled with love.

"I'll miss you, Julie." I actually believe him. He's the parent I like. "Just call me if you don't like it there, and you can come right home."

I nodded, with a smile, and we walked to the trunk to carry my stuff out. Oh, father, how I will miss you. Rolling down the airport, with my luggage piled up on top of a rolling cart, which I must say is quite annoying, because you have to press down on the handle, in order for it to move. It took me a good ten minutes before I realized that; so much for being classy, Julie. I stopped rolling when I heard my cell-phone ring in my book-bag, and I rummaged to get to it. I looked at the screen, hoping that Adam's name would make my heart jump, but it just said Fulton. Not that I wasn't excited that Fulton was calling… he just wasn't Adam.

"Reed!" I practically yelled in his ear. It doesn't matter anyway; he's probably half deaf from the way he cranks up his stereo and his CD player.

"Hey Jules!" See, it didn't bother him a bit. "Ken and Dwayne are here in Minnesota already. We're just gonna see them later, but we're waiting for you. Portman said he might just catch a later flight, he has something to do back home."

I bit my lip to keep my mouth shut. Portman told me he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go to Eden Hall. He said he wouldn't fit in, and he wouldn't be comfortable, so why even go?

"Oh, well, I just got to the airport, so I'm leaving in an hour and a half."

I could hear the Ducks start to chatter in the back, and I could've sworn that I heard Adam say, 'Is that Julie?' I heard him bolt away after.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for ya Jules. Have a good trip," Fulton said, and we exchanged good-byes. I put my phone away, feeling my excitement diminish, and my heart start to beat fast. I'm gonna see Adam again. I don't think I've fully realized it, but I have no idea what kind of emotion that it's supposed to bring up in me. Should I slap him because we mutually agreed to stop going out, and just be _friends_? That isn't his fault, its distance and time's damn fault. Should I hug him like the hug wouldn't be killing me inside? Or should I just tell him how I miss him? And tell him that I want him to kiss me the first time we kissed, in front of me and Connie's dorm, where that falling over scenario happened? I have no idea what to tell him. Well you've got hours to make some last minute decisions Gaffney, because he's gonna be right in front of you.

Maybe I'll just pretend I don't know him…

"_Hi, I'm Julie Gaffney," I'll shake his hand. _

_He looks at me like I'm crazy, "Julie, you know me. I'm Adam."_

_I cock my head to the side, and look at him confused, "Oh no, I don't think we've met."_

_He stares at me, and asks completely serious, "What the hell are you talking about?"_

Yeah. That's not going to work.


	2. Tall and Muscular

_Disclaimer: No owning going around here. _

_A/N: Wonderful response to this, thanks you guys! Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for keeping up with the sequel. I know it's not on the level of the Adam story, but don't worry I'll get it there. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter anyway. Please, keep those reviews coming!_

- - -

You know, as the plane starts to feel the ground approaching, with its shaking, and people grabbing onto arm rests, I truly feel a sense of excitement and fear… it makes me want to puke. I've been sitting on this plane for hours, and I still have no idea what to say to Banks. Hopefully he'll be in the bathroom when I come out, so when I come out to hug everyone, I can just wave to him as he comes back, and ignore him for the rest of the time because he was late to the party. I could do that, but I won't do that. Do you know why? Because I, Julie Gaffney, am still hung up over Adam Banks. That's what I figured out during the plane ride, and it didn't take much realizing, because I've known it for months, and just shoved it to the back of my mind. Now it's coming back to slap me in the forehead. It's all coming back to slap me on the forehead.

"Julie," I heard him whisper, as I, couldn't even open my eyes.

"Mm," I made a noise indicating I was still there.

"Did you know before I called you today, it was two weeks since we talked?" He asked, and my eyes opened wide. I knew it, I sure did. It was the farthest I felt from Adam since we saw each other, and it scared the hell out of me. Now I know it scared the hell out of him.

"Yeah, I know," I said, now sounding awake.

He sighed, "It killed me." I stared across my room, just staring, and not moving an inch. My stomach gurgled, and I knew this wasn't going to end well. "I'm getting busier by the minute, and I don't want to feel like that. Like my world won't go on if I know you're waiting for me to call…" He mumbled something else, but my eyes were closed, and I was too concentrated on sounding calm. "Julie?"

"I know Adam, I understand." I did understand. I didn't want to be the girl waiting by the phone for him. I didn't want to be the girl who was waiting around for Adam Banks to stop being busy, and I didn't wanna be the girl who didn't want to be as busy because her boyfriend may call. I didn't want to be the girl that killed him inside. "So what now?"

Why did we even bother? But now, here I am, on Minnesota grounds, with four years of Adam Banks ahead of me. What the hell am I doing? I had the urge to just sit there on the plane, until they decided to turn around, and I could just take the flight back. But I knew that wasn't even a possible option. So I stood up, and got my bag, mumbling things like, "Julie, you're so stupid. Okay, seriously, you have to calm down. Right now. Right now!" The last right now was a little loud, and it caught the attention a middle aged balding man, who was in the isle across from me. I gave him a nod, and he looked away. Damn straight.

- - - -

I took in deep breaths, while dragging my suitcase behind me, its weight feeling heavier by the minute. I grabbed my cell-phone out of my pocket, and started to dial Connie, then it began to ring in my hand. It flashed the name Connie, and I gave a laugh.

"I was just gonna call you," I answered.

"It's because you're so close, and we're already connecting," She said, making me laugh. "Where are you?"

"I'm walking to baggage claim. Where are you guys?" Before she could answer back, I turned the corner, spotting the group, with only one brunette girl, as they all turned in circles. Connie screamed, and ran over, with the team walking behind her. She jumped on me, almost knocking me over, and I hugged her back.

"Ah, Gaffney, I have missed your ass," Connie said, as we were still caught in our embrace. She let go, and the first person I see is tall, blonde, and smiling. It was a genuine smile. His eyes were the blue that I remembered, and filled with excitement. He wouldn't even let me smile back, before he grabbed me by the stomach to pick me up. So what did I do? I hugged him, and smelled his hair of course. He put me down, and I grinned like a little girl. And there we were, in the tension we always caught ourselves in; the tension that I could recognize no matter how long it's been since I've felt it. Of course, it was me to break the tension first. I turned to my right and began hugging the rest of the team. Oh, Adam Banks, you've still got me.

- - - -

"So Adam is pretty hot, huh?" Connie said to me, as we sat on a bench, waiting to be picked up by Charlie and Guy's moms.

"What?" I looked at her, but I was screaming 'hell yes' inside.

"Don't you say what to me, you know what I'm talking about," She nudged me.

"No, Connie, I really don't know. He looks like the same Adam that I remember," I lied. I lied, and I lied pretty bad.

"Oh," Connie shrugged. "Okay, so maybe it's just me that can see that's gotten taller, lost baby fat in his face, has a newly found, fabulous face structure, and fantastic muscles." I stared at Adam, seeing all the things she was describing. I knew about the fantastic muscles because I felt them when he picked me up. Oh my goodness Adam Banks, what happened to you when I left? "Those toned arms, and that stomach? I've never touched his abs, but I have seen them." I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I love Guy, but I'm just saying. But since you don't see it, then well, it doesn't matter, right?"

"Right," I sighed. Adam Banks, how you toy with me. Connie Moreau, how you mock me.

I continued to stare at him, then he glanced back at us. I turned to Connie, pretending that I was just taking a glance his way. He mumbled something to Charlie, and walked our direction. Oh my goodness.

He smirked, and said, "Hey, Cons, can I talk to Julie, please?" So polite. Connie nodded, and almost ran away. He sat next to me, and I refused to look up at him. "Hey Jules," He said, and I gulped.


	3. No Prepsters for Portman

_Disclaimers: No owning going around here. _

_A/N: Okay, so I know that I'm throwing all of you off track with every chapter, just throwing surprises in your face, I'm so sorry! But it is quite a rollercoaster as the chapters go on… so, hopefully you guys will just have fun with the anticipation of what will happen in the end. Also, I know that I updated this morning, but I got such good review response that I feel like I should give you guys a chapter. So here it is. I appreciate the reviews so much, and so glad you guys like this. Anyway, on to the chapter, hope you guys like it, and please keep those reviews coming!_

- - - - -

You are a rock, Julie. Don't give in to those eyes, and that smile. Ah! Don't you dare touch his arm! But then Adam looked down, and I remembered the Adam Banks that I was familiar with, the one whose eyes got wide when I walked by him, and stuttered when he talked to me. The shy Adam Banks, before the kissing Adam came about, who was my friend, not just my boyfriend.

"Well, uh, I-" I smiled to myself, taking pleasure in how nervous he was. He looked over at me, and smirked. "Do you think this is funny?" I shook my head no, and then smirked along with him. "Fine, take pleasure in how nervous I am." Oh my God, he just read my mind. He actually freaking read my mind.

"I don't know what to say either," I told him as comfort.

Then he got that concentrated look on his face, like the time he told me he liked me. It was determined, scared, and vulnerable. He looked right into my eyes and said, "I missed you a lot."

You are a sad excuse for a rock, Gaffney, "I missed you too." His eyes changed from nervous to glee in a few seconds. "So, what now?"

"Well, since you are gonna be living in such a close proximity to me, then I guess we could work things out, right?" His smile was huge, and his tone was one of the excited little boys who find out they're going to arcade. That's exactly why I couldn't tell him I wasn't sure, or ready yet. So I gave him a nod, and his hand found mine, dragging me to where the rest of the group was. You have what you want, Julie, so why are you running from it? You know that voice that asks me those questions have has the voice my… mother.

- - - - - -

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Portman took a breath before re-stating what I told him. "You go there, Adam still likes you, you still like Adam, and you say yes that you could work things out, when you really want some space to think, even though you still like him. So you like him, he likes you, he wants to get back together, and you're like, eh, but tell him, yeah sure, whatever works with you."

I paused before answering, "I never said yes."

"Julie, you gave a nod, which means yes. Babies do it when they want something, and the parents say 'Oh this?' and buy it for their child. They nod as a yes," Portman said, and I groaned. "I think you're just scared, and you wanna know if he's gonna stick by your side, or your both gonna get busy again."

"So, what should I do?" I asked, biting my fingernails.

"Talk to him," Portman suggested.

"No," I said with no pause. "I can't, it's gonna be too hard."

"Write him a letter?"

"Portman," I said sternly knowing that was worse than telling him. Gah, I'm gonna have to talk to him.

"Well, then I'm out of ideas, go ahead pretending to be Adam's maybe girlfriend. Then when he asks you to be his official girlfriend, and you shrug, because words are below you these days, then you can tell me how you shot him into the ground," What the hell is wrong with Portman?

"What's wrong with you today? I appreciate the advice, but you're giving it in this fast paced growling tone."

Portman sighed, "I hate lying to Fulton."

"Your girlfriend? Oh, Fulton, yes, him. You must never lie to your girlfriends, Portman," I said, wanting to take it back after I said it, knowing it wasn't a joking time.

Thankfully he just ignored it, "I'm telling the rest of the team that I'm just gonna catch a later later flight… a few days kind of later."

"Just tell them you don't wanna come." He didn't say anything, and I knew he was thinking about the decision he was procrastinating from. "Why don't you wanna come?"

"Eden Hall isn't for a guy like me, Jules. It's for Prepsters-"

"Hey!" I whined.

"You know what I mean," He said, and I continued to pace around me and Connie's dorm.

"No, I don't." It's all about honesty with me and Portman. "But whatever you want is okay. I just hope you make the decision to come, though."

"I'll see," I gritted my teeth, hating it when people said that. I have no time for 'I'll see.'

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta go. The team is around here somewhere, I'm gonna go find them," I turned around, when Adam's head popped in. "Yeah, I really gotta go." I said, before ending the call and throwing the phone on the bed.

"Hey," He said, looking at my phone. "Who was that?"

"Portman." I said, staying in my spot, to steer clear of jumping on him to give him a hug.

"Oh, that's cool. Is he coming soon?" I looked around, nervously.

"Uh no, not yet." Now Portman has got me lying, too.

He took a few steps towards me, and I took a few steps back. He raised an eyebrow and took one step towards me, and I took one step back. "Julie? What's wrong?"

"I-" He took a pretend step, and I stepped back, falling into his plan. "I don't know about this." I blurted, and he looked even more confused. "About this, about us."

"I thought that-"

"I gave you a nod."

"What?"

"A nod, I gave you the nod, not a yes," Adam stood there, recollecting what was happening in our moment of disaster.

"So, you don't wanna be together?" I crushed him. Look at that face, I crushed him.

"No, I do." He must think I'm bi-polar. "I do want to be together, but not right away. We can't just pick up where we left off. I wanna hang out a little, get to know how we've been these months because we haven't talked much. You know, kinda start from the beginning first, and then go back to where we left off." I had enough self restraint to not walk over to him, and lay one on him, while I said 'where we left off.'

But how long can a girl restrain herself?


	4. Breadsticks, Pizza, and Ferris

_Disclaimer: No owning around here. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I loved the feedback. Hoping you guys like this chapter, it's more serious because Julie is finding some answers, but there's still slight a comedic sense to it still. I hope you guys like it, sorry it's a tad long, and please tell me what you think, keep those wonderful reviews coming!_

- - -

I stopped breathing, while he stared at ground, unsure of what to say, and me unsure to make out what his face was feeling. He looked up at me saying, "Okay?" Is he upset? Is he just saying that? Does he mean it? Julie, examine harder. "Okay." He was surer that time, and he gave a shrug, with a half smile. Ah, the Adam Banks I remember. "So you wanna hang out today? Like friends? I mean, we are friends, but I mean like hanging out, without the more than friends thing." He frowned a little, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Yes, this is definitely still my Adam.

"Yeah," I gleamed at him. "Where to?" I walked past him, and into the hallway, knowing that he was smirking behind me.

He ran up to me and shrugged, "I don't know, Chuck E Cheese?" I laughed, and he joined with me.

"Wait," I said, and he looked at me.

"I wasn't serious," He leaned forward to make eye contact with me. "Julie, really, let's not. I was making a joke, just a joke, not a suggestion. We can't-"

"C'mon, Adam!" I said running down the hall, as he moaned, and ran to catch up.

- - - - -

"I can't believe we are waiting in line for Chuck E Cheese," Adam looked around us, making sure that it was only little kids and parents there.

"It was your suggestion," I looked at him, without a smile, with no laughs, and he stared at me.

"Julie," He said, before I gave into a smile. "You, Julie Anne Gaffney." I wasn't really sure what meant, but hey, he said my full name. It's kind of like when your standing at the alter and you're 'soon to be, in a few minutes' husband says, "I, Banksie," that's what he'll call himself, "take you Julie Anne 'The Cat' Gaffney." Ah, martial thoughts, how you treat me well.

When reaching the front of the line, the teen, chewing her gum, stared between me and Adam. I stuck my hand out, and she stamped, and then she looked at Adam, who stuck his arm out very slowly, and she gave him two stamps. We walked through, and Adam made his way to the coin machine, taking out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he looked down at me.

"I thought you'd wanna play games," He said, and I giggled. How cute.

"No, I want to eat here. They have great food," I said, and he sighed. "I'm not crazy enough to go into the ball place." He nodded, following me to get food, "We'll save that for next week."

"Very funny," He said, and I turned to look at him. "Right, not a joke."

- - - -

"Now that you're filled with food, and had about five little kids go up to you and make conversation, what do you wanna do now?" Adam asked, while we walked to the bus stop, our stomachs stuffed from breadsticks, and pepperoni pizza.

I looked up at him, staring at the eye color that matched mine, and the smile that was on his face, "I just wanna hang out with you." He looked down at me, as I melted.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, voice cracking, embarrassment flooding his face afterwards.

"Yeah, where at?"

He shrugged, and suggested, "My house? It's only 3 blocks away from here."

"Sounds good," I said, before he took my shoulders, and spun me around. "What- Where?"

"It's that way," He said, leading me.

- - - -

"Okay, so I got a bunch of kid movies here, because of my little brother, and a bunch of teenager movies from my older brother," Adam said, flipping through the movie, basically talking to himself, and not giving me a chance to say anything. "Oh!" He sent bending down, and checking under the TV. He pulled a movie out, and turned around with a grin, "I got Ferris Bueller!"

I smiled back at him and whispered, "You got really cute."

His face turned from excited to surprised, and he turned a shade of red, "Oh. Uh, thanks?" You could tell he wasn't told that often. "I'd tell you that you got cute, but you've always been really cute so…" He smiled as I blushed. He looked back at his movies, and mumbled, "Man, I really missed you."

With a permanent grin on my face, I looked around the room, looking at the family pictures. A mom, a dad, an older blonde brother, a cute little brother with brownish blonde hair, then Adam, my favorite Banks. I looked at him, his face serious, in truly choosing the right movie, and I asked, "How's family life been?"

He shrugged, and then looked at me, "Same thing." A sadness filling his eyes. I knew that it always killed him the way he could never live up to what his father wanted, or what his brother was. I knew how he felt.

"Same thing," I shrugged, as he did. "Why didn't we talk these past months?" I had no time to dilly dally; I needed to find out what I was going to do about me and Adam right now.

"I thought you'd want your space," He mumbled, that I could barely hear him.

"Why would you think that?"

"I thought you'd want to get over me, and the best way for you to do that was if we talked less," He said, keeping the movies in his hands, but looked at me.

I shook my head, "Well, I thought it was because you wanted to get over me."

"Nope, would never do that to you, if I didn't think it was what you wanted, or what I thought would be good for you," He said, a slight smile, then went back to searching. Put the damn movies down Adam, and kiss me.

"If you thought that it was gonna help me get over you, does that mean you were planning to get over me?" I asked, throwing the questions out into the open.

He gave a chuckle, and looked up at me, "Never thought of getting over you, for a second."

"Ferris Bueller," I said with a smirk, and patted the couch next to me, calling him by my side. "Put in Ferris Bueller."


	5. Disruptive Ducks

_Disclaimer: Nothing owned in this chapter. _

_A/N: I feel like I haven't updated this in a while, so I hope some of you are still reading. I know a while is a few days to me, but I'm so used to updating, it's kind of hard to break the habit. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, it brings in some possible future drama. Thanks for the past reviews, and please, keep reviews coming! I wanna know what you guys think of it._

- - -

"Hm, split-ends," I mumbled to myself, in me and Connie's dorm. The phone rang, and I threw myself across the bed, falling with a thud. "Hello?" I asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Hey," I threw myself onto my back, and grinned. "How's it going?"

"Good, good. When are you guys coming to school?" I asked, a little too eager. So much for being that rock, Gaffney.

"I'm not sure yet, Charlie and Fulton are skating by soon, " He said, before lowering his voice into something quite sexy. "Why? Do you miss me already?"

"Banks, shut up," I said jokingly, which was a dead give away that I did miss him, when I just saw him yesterday.

"Okay, so when I come, you can't laugh at my clothes," He said, sounding totally serious.

"Why? Are you wearing a pink bunny suit or something?" I asked, staring at my nails. Connie said I should color them. Connie's too girly for me.

"No, but there is a reason they call me Preppy," He said, and I gave a laugh.

"You haven't seen the preppies in this school, Banks. I think I'll be fine with your look," I said, and heard a knock on my door. I sat up to see Russ, and signaled that I would come out soon. "Banksie, I gotta go. I'll see you guys when you come."

"Bye pumpkin," He said, and I laughed, before hanging up. He knew it always killed me when he called me that.

Jumping off the bed, and running towards the door, I walked backwards, making it quicker for me to lock it. But of course, I would run right into someone when I got out, "Sorry Russ." I said, before looking up at the face which was clearly not Russ's. He stared at me for a few seconds, before giving me a polite smile. I swear it was Gunnar Stahl from the Iceland game. "Oh, sorry, not Russ." I locked my door, and he seemed to be waiting for me to turn around again. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi, I'm Scooter," He held a hand out to me, and I shook it, to be polite. Truth be told, the kid standing there gave me an eerie feeling.

"Hi, I'm Julie," I replied, leaving us in the engulfing silence again. "Uh, I gotta go meet my friends, I'll see you later, uh… Scooter." What a weird ass name.

I walked down the hallway to find Russ, Ken, Dwayne, and Luis waiting for me. "Hey, why didn't you guys wait for me outside of the dorm? Some weird kid named after a scooter started talking to me." I complained as we walked out into the sun, in the direction of the school auditorium.

- - - -

"Luis, that's him!" I whispered to Luis, who was walking behind me, as Russ told Ken and Dwayne to sit in the isle right in front of Scooter, and his posse of red and white.

"Who's he?" Luis asked. Kid never listened to me.

"Scooter, the guy who was talking to me outside of my dorm," I said, agitated at the lost and confused look on his face.

"Scooter? Like that thing you ride on? Why would you name your kid that?" Luis asked, and I shrugged.

"I hope it's a nickname though," I sat down in my seat, knowing Mr. Scoot's eyes were on me.

- - - - -

"This is gonna be a great year," Luis mumbled to me, as eye lids were falling, and heads were bobbing from the head masters speech. "We probably have teachers who talk like him, and plus we already have drama with Varsity. It's gonna be a great year."

"Calm down, there are hot girls, and that's all you need," I said, and he gave a nod. "See, you'll be fine." I said before voices, extremely familiar, and bodies began to tear the curtain down on stage. Duck heads popped out, with smiles of embarrassment, and I smiled at Banks, whose eyes already found mine. It was like magic. His smile soon faded, looking around at the eruption they had caused; the students laughing, and teachers regretting they gave the "Disruptive Ducks" free scholarships.

- - -

"Why is that guy smiling at you?" Adam asked me, as I smiled politely, in return. Scooter, who seemed to me eyeing me, without realizing the glare Adam, was sending.

"I don't know. He just talked to me when I got out of my dorm. His name is Scooter," I shrugged, and Adam looked down at me, and then looked back at Scooter.

He put his arm around me, and mumbled, "He looks like a girl when he smiles."

I smiled and looked up at him. That's my man. I looked down at his outfit, "Banks. Oh my goodness." I made a face, and he shrugged, giving me an innocent smile.


	6. Morning Sickness

_Disclaimer: Don't own Adam, Julie, Guy, or Connie in this chapter. _

_A/N: Now I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm delivering a pretty weak and boring chapter, but I just wanted you guys to have more Julie Adam, before I shook things up again. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I appreciate all the reviews that I've been getting for this. I'm in need for some motivation to update a bit faster, so please, keep those inspirational reviews comin.'_

- - - -

Giggling. I slightly opened my left eye to see Guy slip into Connie's bed, as she giggled in response. How disgustingly cute they were. He kissed her forehead, and I wanted to get up, walk into Adam's room, so I could hug him. Connie kissed Guy, running her hand through his hair, and they inched closer together. Soon enough the cover was over their heads and giggling could be heard. Gross.

"We need a system where I can't be in the room for this," I mumbled, grabbing my blankets, wrapping it around me, as Connie's sheets stay still, and no words, or giggling could be heard. "See you later guys."

"Bye Julie," Connie said.

Guy soon followed with a, "Sorry Julie."

"It's fine, be cute," I said, closing the door behind me. Having Connie as a room mate, while her and Guy live in the same building. It's sure going to be an interesting year of running to Adam and Guys' room, just to sleep.

I walked down the hallway, took a right, and counted four doors down. I knocked hoping it wasn't some random guy I decided to wake up in my t-shirt and short shorts, with a Cinderella fleece blanket wrapped around me. The door opened to a boy, eyes still not open, hair all frazzled, and a frown on his face. Ah, my Adam.

He peaked at me, and smiled. "Hey," He said, pulling me into the room.

"I didn't even tell you why I was here," I said, standing there, as he walked to his bed, fell in, and moved over for a spot for me.

He closed his eyes, and groggily said, "I don't need a reason for you to be here. I love it when you're here."

I smirked, crawling in next to him, "Connie and Guy are making out, and probably doing much more in my room." I lay my face on his chest, my head going up and down, in sync with his breathing.

"I'm sure that was fun to see," He said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Oh yeah. It's what I want to see every morning," It was another meaning for morning sickness. With that, it became silent, with only breathing to hear. Ah sleep, you are finally coming back to me.

"I can't sleep," Adam said, sounding awake.

I groaned.

"Let's do something," He said, sitting up a bit more, moving my head along with him.

"Like what?" I asked, not really interested in what he wanted, but silence was obviously not working for him.

"I don't know," He said, before adding. "Let's do what Guy and Connie are doing."

I gave a laugh, before hitting his air spot, as he gasped for air.

- - - - - -

"I can't believe I'm starting goalie," I said, grinning like no tomorrow.

"I can't believe I'm on varsity," Adam said, his tone much less happier than mine. Facing the ceiling, we both stared, knowing that Adam being on varsity was going to damage the team. I had a feeling it was going to damage us a little.

"It's a good thing though," I tried to comfort him knowing he had every type of insecurity in the world about it.

He sighed, knowing what I was doing, "I can't play with the Ducks, I can't be with you, and I'm gonna have to be on the same team as that Scooter chick."

I looked up at him, "Scooter's a guy?"

"I'm not so sure, " He grumbled. Well someone's a little jealous, and protective.

"Banks, I'm sure it's gonna be fine. Maybe Scooter will end up being your friend, the team will be fine, and we'll be great. It's gonna be fine," I said, not believing myself for a second, which was a clear indication that Adam didn't either. He held on to me a little tighter, and turned to my side to hug him. "It'll be fine, boyfriend."

Well, hopefully we'll be all right.


	7. Poor Schmucks

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story. _

_A/N: Ah, yes you guys sought out the foreshadowing of angst, and sadly enough you guys are right, because I mean, what would this story be without the ups and downs of the blonde-hair blue-eyed couple? Thanks for the reviews! And please keep those lovely reviews coming._

_  
Liz; since you're an anonymous review, I just wanted to say thanks, and I'm glad you like it.  
_

- - - -

"Banksie," A voice interrupted as Adam leaned in towards me, and I into him. We both looked up to see Rick, and the sea of red and white behind him. Ah, God. "Come on. Come sit with us." By the way he said it, it sounded more like a command, than a 'hey banks, wanna come sit with us?' Sighing, Adam looked at me, eyes apologizing, as he pecked me on the lips and on the forehead before walking to the varsity's table.

"I can't believe Orion put him on varsity," Charlie said, shaking his head. Everyone on the team soon found the frustrated teen angst Charlie, to be one very close to the personality Connie has when she has her period. We always have much sympathy for Guy during those times.

We all looked at each other, not wanting to tick off Charlie so early in the morning. We figured Coach Orion would be doing that soon anyway.

"That sucks," Connie said, eating a waffle next to me. I insisted that Goldberg stay as far away from me for the time being, since the fattening me up incident he pulled. So Connie and Guy would sit with me in between. I swear I felt like I was sitting in the middle of my parents when they would bicker.

"What does?" I asked, her looking to my right.

"You know, that Adam can't even sit with us anymore, or that he can't even sit next to his girlfriend," She said, and I looked back at Adam, who looked pretty miserable. "He doesn't even like them, that poor schmuck."

I looked back at Adam, who looked back up at me, eyes begging for me to walk up to him, take his hand, curse out the varsity team, and take him back to where he belongs. But I merely smiled in return, knowing I couldn't do what he wanted me to. Poor schmuck.

- - - - - -

"Hey," I said, opening the door, a pencil tucked behind my ear, and my hair tied into a messy pony tail. "I thought you had practice?" I asked, before he hugged me.

"I do, but I just wanted to say hi before I go," He said letting go, and kissing me. "I'll call you later." He said, and pointed a finger in the air, like a revelation came into his mind. "I can't see you much now."

"What?"

"I can't sit with you in the morning. I only have one class period with you. I have to stop by just to say hi and give you a kiss, because I have to rush to practice. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did this happen to me?" He said, making the puppy dog face.

"Adam, its fine. We're gonna be fine," I knew no matter how many times I said it; I still wouldn't be able to completely convince myself. "Stop self-pitying yourself and haul ass to practice."

He stared at me, expressionless, "I'm glad to have such an understanding and sensitive girlfriend."

"Just get to it," I said, tip-toeing to kiss him, before I pushed him away, and he ran down the hall.

It'll be fine. I don't mind this. I can deal only seeing him in the mornings when I sneak into his room. We can totally do this.

- - - - - -

"Well tell your damn Coach you can't go to practice because you have to hang out with your girlfriend!" I yelled into the phone, hearing Adam laugh in the background.

"But it's gonna be fine Jules, we're gonna be fine," He mocked me, and I growled instantly shutting him up. "Jules, I really don't know if I can get out of practice. I mean… its practice."

"But I miss you," I said, sitting down, and falling onto my bed.

"You know I miss you more than you miss me, but the team has already been giving me a hard time, since I'm a Duck. If I skip practice, they're gonna… shave my head," He said, unsure of what even happens in hazing.

"I'd be okay with that," I said, and he gave a nervous laugh not knowing if I was serious or not. "Fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?" He asked, speaking softly, in case I was mad at him.

"We'll see," I said, teasing him.

"Seriously?" He asked, voice getting lower, a clear indication that he thought I was mad.

I laughed, and he grunted in response, "See you tomorrow morning, boyfriend."

I sat up, looking at Connie, who had her glasses on, doing her homework. She glanced up at me, above the black rims, and mumbled, "You poor schmuck."

Rolling my eyes, and sighing, I laid back down at the bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe it's gonna take more work than I thought to keep this together.


	8. Irony

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, Disney is the lucky one. _

_A/N: So I'm laying the angst and drama down pretty thick, but I promise, next chapter I'm gonna have some good ol' 'speak, kid' kind of hilarity. I'm kind of sad, because I'm thinking people didn't like the last chapter, since there wasn't much of a review response, but hopefully you guys are still reading. Please keep those inspirational reviews coming!_

- - - - -

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that," I watched as Connie stood in front of Guy, who had his arms crossed. She pretty much degraded him in front of the whole team telling him that he didn't play hard enough. But it was purely out of anger, because we tied our first game. Tied. I can't believe it.

Connie looked up at Guy, with the puppy dog eyes, and sighed, engulfing her into a hug, "Fine, fine. It's okay."

Gag me. Lately all me and Adam have been doing is passing to give each other a kiss, we oversleep so we can't even see each other in the morning, and we're always too busy to talk at night. Shoot me, with the world's greatest couple hugging in my dorm.

Connie looked back at me, from the doorway, and gave me the sympathy smile, "You okay Jules?" She's a good friend; it's not her fault she and her boyfriend are so cute that its gag worthy.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my keys. "I'll leave you guys the room, I'm gonna take a walk."

"You sure, Jules?" Guy asked, as I walked towards them. "We could all hang out, watch a movie or something."

I shook my head, "I should walk around, maybe if fate wants to play with me, Adam will bump into me in the hallway. A lot of awkwardness, and hidden anger, it would be great."

"Okay," Connie smiled one last sympathetic smile. "We'll see you later."

"Later kids," I said, pulling the door closed. Hopefully they won't do anything on my bed.

- - - -

"Julie!" I heard Charlie yell down the hall, and I turned around, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey Charlie," I said, as he smiled, catching his breath. "What's up?"

Charlie shook his head, "Nothing really, I just wanted to check up on you." Nobody died people; you can stop checking to see if I'm okay. Me and Banks are just having problems. No big deal. I'm fine.

"I'm fine Charlie," I said, starting to walk away, as he walked with me.

"Are you sure? Because I talked to Banks, and he's pretty upset that you guys are like this. He doesn't know what to do," Charlie said, and I whipped my head to face him. "Uh, maybe I shouldn't have told you that?"

"He doesn't know what to do?" I could hear my voice getting louder. "Why doesn't he call or stop by to tell me that he doesn't know what to do? Why is he telling you and not me? Is he too busy with hockey practice again? Because let me tell you Charlie how many times I have heard the words hockey practice –" Speak of the devil. As we were walking, we bump right into Banks and Scooter. Scooter for goodness sake.

"Julie," Adam said, like he wasn't expecting this to happen in a million years. With the irony we have? Come on. "Hey guys," I glared in response. "Uh oh."

"Come on you two," Charlie said, grabbing us, with his arms around our shoulders, pushing the two of us into a janitor's closet. "Where is the light here?" In the darkness the only thing you could hear was Charlie's ruckus trying to find something to pull from the ceiling. Rolling my eyes, I felt for the wall on my right, flicking the light switch on. "Oh, there it is."

"Why'd you bring us in here? You'd be witnessing a murder," I said, and Adam shook his head. "Why couldn't you call to tell me that you don't know what to do? Who else knows this problem of yours besides Charlie? Scooter, maybe? You guys seem like such good friends now. You and the whole varsity team are such good friends now. You and your red and white, laughing about stupid things that Cole says."

"Me?" Adam pointed to himself. "If I don't know what to say, I'm gonna ask for advice on what to say! You said you were okay with this, you said to be friends with Scooter, you said that we were gonna be fine, that you were okay with us being busy. You said, and now you're just taking it back, and pointing the finger at me? It's not my fault I got put into Varsity. Coach thought I was good enough, and this is good for me."

"What the hell happened to the Adam Banks I met last year too shy to even look me in the eye because he was too scared to talk to me? What happened to that guy who held my hand and sat in his room alone for a week, because he thought he thought a team-mate liked me? I miss him Banks, and you aren't the Banksie that I remember. That Banksie wouldn't let days go by where we didn't even have a decent conversation." I would have said more, but we turned to Charlie, who tried turning the door knob. "Oh, no no, Charlie. Please don't tell me we're locked in here."

Charlie turned around, with a smile, "Banksie, Julie… I don't think we're locked in here."

Irony sure does like to play around.


	9. One Day, Maybe

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, lucky Disney. _

_A/N: Ah, I know I haven't updated in a while, when I left you at such a cliffhanger of a chapter. So very sorry guys, but I hate to admit it, but I have been losing motivation for this story. So I'm going to need some feedback, maybe it'll re-spark my love for this story. I think you guys should give a galindapopular because she motivated by yelling at me in exclamation points to update this. Anyway, off to the chapter, it's long, because you guys deserve a long hefty chapter after this time. It's a bittersweet chapter, but heey, you never know what will happen later. So sorry guys, but I hope people are still reading, and please, keep those wonderful reviews coming. _

- - - - - -

"I want to punch you so hard right now!" I yelled at Adam, whose jaw dropped like a woman's. "Shut up! Just shut up! I hate that you're on varsity!_ Stop_ talking about it!"

"Then why did you tell me you were fine with it?!" Adam yelled back, as both of us were yelling furiously and our heads were shaking as we used the loudest voices we've ever used on each other.

"Because I want you to be happy!"

"Making you happy is what makes me happy!" He yelled back, my arms and his arms flying above our heads, and then falling down in frustration.

"Help," Charlie moaned, cheek against the door. We were in this room for quite a while, but no one could exactly know the exact time since there wasn't a clock in here. No one answered Charlie's cries for help, and Charlie stopped yelling for help maybe thirty minutes ago. He also grew tired of the aggravated thoughts me and Adam threw back at each other. We were having the same argument over and over again. I swear I really did want to ring his neck. Where the hell is my Banksie? Is he even in there anymore?

I sighed, as me and Adam looked at each other, pausing our argument to reassure Charlie that he wasn't going to die with us, the bitter couple.

"Charlie?" I asked, approaching him with caution. I didn't know if he was going to retaliate from hunger and bite me or something.

"Yeah Charlie, you okay?" Adam asked, me and him very aware that we were standing close to each other

Charlie slowly looked back at us, and we weren't sure if he was ready to pounce or cry. He pouted and we sighed in relief. "I'm hungry," He took his cheek off of the door, and sat against it. "I want to pee." He gave one last sigh, "I want you guys to stop fighting."

I looked at Adam, who was already looking at me. It was as if Charlie was our kid, who we were tormenting with our martial fights.

"We're sorry for fighting Charlie," I said, sitting down. If he's going to act like a kid, we might as well talk to him as one.

"Hey, do you remember when you liked Julie and acted all weird around her?" Charlie asked Banks, who looked down, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. There's my shy, stuttering Adam. He was there, somewhere there.

Adam took a glance at me, "I remember the good days."

"It was good days," Charlie said, nodding. They really were great days. The first kiss. Our first conversation on the plane. It was all the good days. I wish that Adam and I could act like we were in the good days. Stupid varsity team. Stupid Coach Orion putting him there. Breaking up the team. Stupid stupid Coach Orion.

"I hate Orion for taking you from us," Charlie said, frowning. Charlie Conway, you just read my mind. I hugged my knees closer to my body. I hated what time was doing to us all. It took me and Adam's cute little relationship as the blonde hair blue eyed couple and broke us down with time and distance. It wasn't fair.

"I wish I could go back to you guys," Adam broke the closet room silence, and I looked up at him. He was staring right at me, and I couldn't help but sigh. "But if I don't follow Varsity's stupid rules of constantly hanging out together, they'll haze me. I'm too fragile to be hazed."

Charlie nodded, "Well, that's true."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Adam, and Charlie smiled at the whisper instead of a yell.

Adam stared at me, giving me those puppy dog eyes, "I don't know Jules."

I sat on my calves, "Maybe we should list our problems, and weigh out our options."

Charlie sat up straight, a smile still on his face, "Yeah."

"Okay," Adam said, sitting straight. "I like you."

"I like you," I responded quickly. "I have a problem you always being busy."

"I can't do anything about the problem being busy. They'll never let me play or will make my life hell," He said, quickly, his eyes getting wide at the thought of being hazed. "But if you really want me to-"

"Nope," I shook my head. "Not an option, you can't get hazed." I sighed, "I like you?"

"I like you too," He smiled at me.

"But it's not enough to really like each other, is it?" I asked, as his smile faded, and I looked down.

He sighed, "I guess not." He paused, "I really hate this."

"I do too," Stupid Orion. "I don't want to fight anymore though."

"I don-" Adam started before Charlie told us to shut up, hearing the chatter of some familiar voices.

"Connie! Guy!" Charlie yelled in excitement, standing up, and banging on the door. "Hey you two! Open the damn door! I'm dying! I'm dying from hunger and the absence of oxy-" Charlie fell forward, into Guy's arms. "Oh thank God, you beautiful man!"

Guy raised an eyebrow, carrying Charlie's weight in his arms, "What the hell is going on here?"

Charlie pointed, "Them! They fought in public and in the goodness of my heart; I wanted to give them privacy. I didn't want them killing each other so I went in there with them. How'd you open the door?"

"The janitor was just walking up and down the hall," Connie said, the janitor walking away from them. "He said he didn't hear anything for the past thirty minutes."

What? What?! I stood up, "Charlie!"

"Conway!" Adam stood up beside me, as Charlie stood up, lifting himself off from Guy. And clasped the door knob, "What are you-"

"You guys need a few more minutes, I'll give you five!" Charlie said, closing the door, trapping us into the closet.

I am going to pummel him during practice.

"Charlie Conway has a serious death wish," I mumbled sitting down on the ground.

Adam slowly sat down beside me, "Maybe its good he left us in here though." I nodded, it was good. "So what are we?"

"We can't be anything right now," I said, and Adam looked down. We didn't want to hear it, but we both knew it.

"So we can't be together anymore?" I stared seeing Adam's hand, intertwine mine into his.

"I don't think we can. We have to actually be together to be together," I said, and held my hand a little tighter. "One day, maybe."

"Yeah, maybe," Adam said, and I looked up at him. He was balancing with his feet glued to the floor, as I sat down. I smiled at the butterflies floating around in my stomach, and Adam smirked. He began leaning his face towards mine, as I simultaneously moved my face up. We smiled right before our lips touched.

Wrapping my right arm around his neck, he sat down on the ground, leaning towards me. He held my back in support just the way we kissed for the first time, as we deepened the kiss. Bliss, pure bliss. I smiled again, as the deep kiss turned into something soft and sweet. It was a good goodbye. A perfect one.


	10. Wallowing

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. What a shame. _

_A/N: Ah, this chapter is just kinda cute for the Julie and Fulton conversation, but it's a leading chapter to an eventful chapter. Hopefully I'll write that up soon. Thanks for the reviews, and patience you guys. Such lovely reviewers/readers you are. I hope you like the chapter, and don't find it to be that much of a disappointment. Reviews, please! _

- - - - - - - -

"Julie, come on." I groaned at Fulton's voice as she sat at the end of my bed. "Juliee," His voice was in sing song, and I groaned even louder. "Okay, no singing for you." I slipped the pillow passed my eyes, and looked up at him.

He looked down at me, and grinned like a mad man, "Why hello there!"

I took the pillow off my face, and put it at my side, "Fulton, why don't relationships just work out?"

Fulton sighed, his eyes peering at the ceiling, "Because then they wouldn't be worth fighting for."

I sat up. I loved sensitive Fulton. "What if you can't even fight for something because there's too much in the way? You know… like the varsity hockey team?"

Fulton smiled at me, and shook his head, "You and Banks will be fine."

I pouted, falling back on my pillow, "There is no me and Banks!"

"Julie," Fulton whined. "Just come out of your room, and eat some food with us. Food is good for people. Sustenance!"

I opened my eyes, and raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you start saying the word sustenance?"

Fulton glared down at me, "I know how to use the word sustenance." I sat up, and raised my eyebrow higher. There's definitely a catch. "I'm dating this girl who has an extensive vocabulary." Extensive? They may actually talk more than they make out. "Will you please get out of this room? Come have lunch with us. You've had your food in this room for two straight days. Please come out. We all miss you and are tired of having to come in here just to talk to you. Just seeing you in class isn't any better either."

I sat up slowly, frowning, "Do they really miss me?"

"Poor Connie is the only girl. We miss you too much," Fulton said, his arms reaching out for a hug.

Sighing, I fell into them, embracing lightly, and then squeezing him until I heard him give out his last breath, "I miss you guys, too."

Fulton breathed heavily, "Yes, I can tell from that hug."

I pulled away, standing up, and grabbing a random shirt from the closet. I pulled my hair back into two buns in pig tails, and waited for Fulton to stand up as well. "Well," I said, waiting there. "You wanna go or not?"

Fulton put on a small smile, "Not gonna change out of your PJ pants?"

I scowled in reply. This kid gets me out of bed, and convinces me I should go out in the real world outside of this comfy dorm, and he questions me wearing my PJ pants. Oh, he did not just do that.

Fulton stood up, and put his hand on my shoulder, "Point taken."

Holding my shoulders to push me forward, he opened the door to irony. Complete irony. Scooter and Banks talking, and walking past. Of course, because they see me and Fulton, me in my slippers, and PJ pants. They stop, staring at us. Scooter smiles and Banks looks down. Ah yes. The perfect thing to get me out of bed.

"Heh-heh," Fulton said, looking down at me. "Hey guys."

"Bash brother," Scooter chuckled, looking at Banks, only taking glances at me.

"Hey Jules," Banks said, softly. "Fulton," He said, giving him a nod.

"We'll see you later, Duckies," Scooter mumbled, nudging Banks forward. Does he not know that he's talking to a Duck right now? Idiot.

Closing the door behind us, Fulton grinned at me, who grunted, "Well see, the worst thing is past us."

I nodded, "I guess." I miss someone… and it isn't Banks. It's random. It's not a new feeling, but out of nowhere I just remembered how much I miss this person, and how I wish he could come and just beat up the whole varsity team, carrying Banks over his shoulder back to the Ducks. "I miss Portman." I sighed, looking up at Portman's best boyfriend in the world.

Fulton frowned, and looked down at me, "Me too."

- - - - -

"Julie!" The Ducks yelled in enjoyment, grins plastered on their faces. Sympathy, they're all sympathy grins. They all stood up to hug me. Aw, but I love them so.

"Here!" Goldberg said, putting a tray of 'goodies' in front of me. I glared at him, and he took the plate back. "Hah, oh yeah. That incident. Right."

"Here, Jules, we'll go get food," Connie said, getting up and walking over to me, grabbing my hand to go get food.

- - - - -

"Cons, I know you've been worried about me this week," I grabbed pudding, placing it on my tray. "But are you okay? I mean, you and Guy kind of stay away from each other, and he hasn't been coming for the early morning make out session."

Connie looked at me, from the corners of her eyes, "I don't even know. I don't think we're doing so well, lately. We keep fighting. It's gay."

I put my hand on her shoulder, for comfort, "Why didn't you say anything?" I'm such a bad best friend! She's in pain, obviously, but I couldn't even see that through my stupid wallowing.

"Well, you and Banks have your own problems. You're going through a rough time, I didn't really want to make it worse with my stupid problems," She mumbled, as we both paid quickly. "I'm sure it'll be fine, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's you and Guy, you guys will be fine."

Walking to separate sides of the table, we both sat down, and I noticed Connie take a glance at Guy, sitting next to me, laughing with Russ about something. We all stopped eating, stopped talking, and stopped moving at the voice of Rick Riley. We raised our eyebrows when he asked us to go to dinner. We all nodded, in agreement once Banks said that was cool.

We all didn't how bad the dinner was going to get.


	11. Cake, CakeEater, and Calender days

_Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing. _

_A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but it has a good girl chat, and lovely, entertaining Julie thoughts. I've got some motivation for this story, so hopefully I'll write up a chapter over the weekend, and update as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys, loving them. Hope you like it, and reviews, please!_

- - - - - - - -

"_I don't wanna spoil anything, but I overheard something in the bathroom. It's a cake."_

We all smiled. How can the Ducks resist a cake? We love sweets. I still do, even after the whole incident with Goldberg. Trying to fatten me up. And he still didn't stop, thank goodness that girls have skinny elbows. Made to ram into boys sparking them with pain.

I looked over at Banks. We had been catching glances of each other all night. I think I even got a smile from him. But right now he didn't look so happy. Warning. Warning.

"Come on, Banksie," Riley said, standing, as Banks stood up reluctantly, taking a look back at us. Definitely not good.

Ah, there goes the cake. Pretty. Sparkly. Oh, and by the way, how did Cole and Riley not know that Guy was in the bathroom? Did Guy hear them come in, and jump on the porcelain hiding himself, just so he could hear, or so they wouldn't give him a whirly in the toilet? Hm, now that's a question.

My eyes grew wide. Now that's a check. Jaws dropped, and blood boiled in our bodies. This wasn't going to end well for Varsity.

- - - - -

"You've really gotta pick up the pace," I said to Dwayne, throwing plates in his face. It was entertaining to see him so rattled up, so I didn't slow it down a bit. I smiled, as he hugged the plates towards him, trying to make sure they didn't fall. Then my smile turned into a scowl. It had been doing that a lot tonight. Smiling, then suddenly a scowl that could even make Connie back off.

I had no idea if I was going to blame Banks in this. My head is telling me that we should sit on him in his sleep, and pinch him all over the place as payback, but my gut is telling me that he had nothing to do with it. Especially with the look he gave me before he left. He didn't do it. I wish he did though. So I can hate him, and get over him quicker.

- - - - -

Connie and I stumbled into our dorm like drunkards. We giggled, and tried to quiet ourselves, but getting back at Varsity was just too exhilarating. It felt too good. Then as soon as we fell onto our beds, the sad thoughts fell back into our minds.

The sudden silence filled the room, and we both rolled over to look at each other in the dark.

"You think he knew about it?" I asked, whispering almost.

I could tell Connie was smiling, even with all the darkness filling the room, "Not a chance. It's just not Banks-like to do something like that. I mean he's a Cake-eater like the rest of them, but just not that kind of guy. He's got a Duck heart."

I smiled a little. It wasn't like my Banks to do that, "Charlie doesn't think so."

"Charlie's being stubborn. He's had his period these past few weeks. Charlie will be okay with Banks soon enough," I laughed at Connie's comment. If boys only had their periods, I swear they would panic, and complain for the whole time. Like when they get sick? I swear they think they're dying. They need a good menstrual cycle, is what they need.

"How are you and Guy?" I asked, and Connie didn't answer. "Connie?" I asked after what felt like five minutes later.

"Yeah," Connie said; her voice cracking, and she obviously trying to hide it.

"Connie," I said, sitting up. I ran over to her bed, as she moved over and I lay beside her. "What happened?"

She sniffed, regaining her composure, "I don't know. We're both so stressed out with the team, and school. It's like we lost it. I never thought we could lose it, but it just feels like we lost that connection." I reached over to hand her a tissue, and she took it mumbling a thank you. "We've been together so long, and sometimes I think I've had him enough times, it's okay if we're like this. But then it's like, I had enough, but I still want Guy. I don't want someone else, I just want him." She shook her head, sniffling, "I don't even know. I can see why I'm so confusing to him. He's probably just tired of me."

I sat up next to her, "I don't think so. I think there's so much stress on everyone that it's like everything is falling apart. But it'll be okay. I don't think you two could lose it. You and Guy will be okay," I patted her hair, and she laughed. "Plus, it's you and Guy; I already have it written down in my calendar the day you guys will get married."

Connie nodded, "Thanks Jules."

"No problem," I smiled.

"One day, I really think you and Banks can be together," She said, and I looked at her, surprised. "I really do. One day it will happen, you guys are just going through some rollercoaster of a ride, but at the end, you're gonna come off, hold hands, and exit."

I laughed at the analogy.

We both sighed simultaneously, and she asked, "You think things can get worse?"

I looked out the window, the moonlight being the only light we had, "Well, we'll see after tomorrow." I paused, "Have a feeling it will, though."


	12. Julie Freaks

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, so sad. _

_A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is definitely on the angst side. There's the slight sarcasm that Julie has, but it's not the play around type of chapters that this story has. I hope you guys like it, Julie has some serious talk time with Adam, and … Portman! I missed him in the story, so I just had to put him in. Anyway, on to the chapter, and reviews please._

- - - - - - - -

Off the team. Charlie and Fulton are off the team. Off the team. No matter how many times I say it, I just can't believe it. How are we a team without our captain? How are we a team without Fulton? And without Portman? And without Banks? Suddenly my two favorite boy Ducks were the ones I wanted to punch in the face. Too bad one was too far to physically hurt. But one was right here.

"Adam!" I yelled, banging on their dorm room. Poor Guy. Actually, screw Guy, since he's been hurting Connie lately. Boys. They should all just punch themselves in the face right now. "Open up the-" I yelled, throwing a fist towards the door, Adam's face suddenly appeared in front of it, as he opened it. His eyes grew wider than I've ever seen them, and he backed away, putting a hand in front of his face. Yeah, that's right, be scared. "What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled, my fists clenched, walking towards him. 

"Julie?" Guy asked, popping his head out of the covers, eyes barely open and dirty blonde hair all over the place.

"Guy, get out, I have to talk to Banks," I ordered. My poor kids would have to deal with this brutality.

"But Julie-"

I pointed out the door, not taking my glaring eyes off Adam, "Out." 

"All right, all right," He mumbled, taking a pillow, and his blanket. "Good luck, man," He said to Adam, who gave him a nod. I turned to look at Guy. He smiled, "Bye, Jules."

"Do you _know_ what you did?" I asked him, my voice quieting down a little, as Guy closed the door behind him. "Charlie and Fulton are gone."

"How is that my fault?" Banks asked, and I had the urge to slap him. But in the back of my mind I was thinking, is it his fault? Too bad, because he's getting my wrath, anyway.

"Did you know about what Varsity was going to do?" I asked, and his face melted in disappointment. "That night, did you know?"

"No," He said sternly. "You know I would never do that to you guys." 

"So, why were you playing so hard against Charlie at the game yesterday morning?" I asked, my eyes begging for an excuse, because I wasn't sure if I wanted the truth.

He looked down, "I don't know. I just got so mad that Charlie didn't believe me, and he was just set on thinking that I was against him, that I kind of just exploded."

I shook my head, walking past him, sitting on the bed, "I can't believe what's going on right now." He turned around, and sat next to me, "Look at us, Adam. We're not even a team. No Portman, that jerk for leaving us. No Charlie, he's the captain, what the hell are we supposed to do without a captain? No Fulton to be there and protect us here?" I could feel my eyes start to water. The more I fought, the more it showed, "And you," I looked down, embarrassed, wiping a tear away. "You're not there. We needed you. As much as we thought it was going to be okay with you gone, but we need everyone. We're not the Ducks if all of you guys gone. We need you, Charlie, Portman, and Fulton. If Jesse could come, God, we'd need him to. We need to stick together." I gave one unwanted sob, and put my hands over my eyes. This wasn't happening. I wasn't letting Adam see me breakdown. It's different to breakdown on the phone, than in person. It's also a different story when you're broken up with this person. But he wrapped his arms around me, anyway. He pulled me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his body. And there we were. It felt like it was when we first met. It was great. But it wasn't going to last.

We simultaneously let go, and both looked down, "What do we do?"

I shook my head, getting it together. "I don't know," I whispered, and he put an arm around me. And we sat there. In silence. For an hour, with his arm around me. Both of us thinking on what we could do. But in that hour, we found nothing.

- - - - - - -

"Answer, please," I told myself, with the phone in my hand closely held against my face.

"Hello?" He answered, and my back straightened sitting on the edge of my edge. 

"Portman!" I yelled.

I could hear the smile on his face, "Hey Jules, how's it goin?" 

"You jerk!" I yelled, suddenly changing the tone of the conversation. "How could you not come? Now Fulton and Charlie are gone. It's your entire fault." I really was blaming everyone around me.

He was silent. Oops. He may have taken it seriously, when I already knew that he was feeling bad about it.

"Portman," I started, "I didn't mean-"

"I know," He mumbled. "It's okay."

You're a great friend, Julie.

"I'm sorry. It's just so much is going here, and I just don't know what to do anymore," I whispered, and Portman stayed silent. "What do you think I should do?"

He sighed, "What _can _you do?" He asked back, and I frowned. He was right.

What could I possibly do right now to fix all of this? How could I get Charlie and Fulton back? How could I reunite the team? How do I get Adam back on the team? How do I convince myself that I'm not still hung up on him? This was way too much, even for me. Too much run away from.

"You're Ducks, Gaffney." Portman said, louder, serious, and more confident. "It'll be okay, I promise."

I smiled a little. An assertive Portman, I miss that. "You sure?"

"Positive," He said, and I knew he was grinning. "Just keep your head up, keep strong for the team, okay?"

"Okay," I replied, lying back onto the bed. I let the silence marinate a little, and then confessed, "I freaked out on Adam today. Guy, a little bit too. I mean… Freaked.Out. Then I freaked him out even more by crying like a little girl."

"Did he hold you?" He asked, with a 'hah'.

I scrunched my nose, hating that he knew without me telling him, "Yeah."

He laughed louder. Yeah, just rub in the fact that you know what goes on just by knowing us too well, "Still the old Banks."

I gulped, "You really think he's the same Banks?"

"Well, I'm not there, so I'm not positive," He said, pausing. "But he's definitely in there somewhere. I mean, you can't be as dorky and awkward as he was, and it just go away. You're little weirdo is still in there somewhere. Now he's just a boy your rich parents would approve of, and covered in red and black."

"Red and white," I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, same difference," He said, quickly. White and Black. Ah. Yes, the similarities.

"I miss you so much, Port. Please come here," I asked, sitting up, hoping I would hear an 'Oh yes, Julie, I'll pack my stuff right now, get on a plane, and beat the crap out of all of Varsity guys. See you in a few hours.'

"Julie," He groaned, in annoyance.

"I know, I know," I mumbled. "I'm just saying. I'm gonna keep asking until I see your ass in this school. Just wanted you to know."

He laughed, "Okay." He sighed, and I could tell he was rolling his eyes, "Miss you too, Gaffney."

Maybe if I jumped out of the third story window, the Ducks would come a runnin'. We'll call that 'Plan B.'


	13. Which Boy?

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Even with my break, I still have no legal ownings, so very sad._

_A/N: Ah, Julie and Banks saga comes back. I hope there are still readers for this story, because I have kept you in a waits for quite a while. Anyway, this is a longer chapter than usual, I figured you guys deserve it after the time. Thanks for the reviews; you guys are awesome for sticking in there, and still reading this. I'm gonna start speeding things up, which makes you guys happy, I think. Enjoy, and reviews, please!_

- - - - -

One loud knock against our wooden dorm door. It made me smile every morning. Well, the past three mornings.

"Julie," Connie groaned, and I instantly stood up.

Connie didn't think it was the best thing in the world, though.

"Sorry, Cons," I apologized, fixing my shirt, as I sprinted towards the door, taking a breath, and opening it slowly. Like I didn't know who was on the other side. I smiled, "Hey."

"Morning," He smiled back, his hair still messed up, his eyes still half closed, and obviously exhausted. But he came to comfort me, to talk to me. He was still my Banks. Even if we're 'just friends' who talk about what goes on in our lives, and you know… uh, friend stuff.

"Whisper a little louder, would you?" Connie muttered, and we both looked at the lump on her bed. She was hidden under her bed sheets, strands of her hair peaking out from beneath. She was still mourning over her break up with Guy, although we did think that Guy was taking it harder. But it was only the third morning Banks came to talk to me in the morning, maybe she'll get used to it. "Get out." She said, knowing Banks was going to apologize, which she was tired of, since he said it every morning.

We followed her direction, as I pushed him away, as I walked out. He sighed, "Still angry?" I nodded, "Lovely. I'm sure that makes practices so much more fun."

"It's extremely fun with all the tension and stuff. Every day is just something I look forward to," I replied; as we both leaned against the wall, and sunk down to sit on the floor. "How's practice with you?"

He shrugged, "Practice is practice. I just have one guy I really talk to on that team."

"Really? Thought you liked practices," I said, and he gave a chuckle.

"That's how much we've been keeping up with each other," He said, and I looked down. I knew it was partly my fault that we'd been keeping so far away from each other.

"So, who's the team best friend?" I asked, changing the subject nonchalantly.

He smirked at me, "Scooter."

What? I stared. Yes, he did actually say Scooter. "How the hell did that happen? You dislike him, remember? He gave me, "I wiggled my eyebrows, "The look."

He gave a loud laugh, "Yeah, we were seriously mistaken."

Mistaken? Like 'no one can like you other than me, Jules' kind of 'mistaken'?

"I don't get it," I stared.

"Let's just say he doesn't like your type," He said, smirk in tact.

"He doesn't like blondes?" His eyebrows furrowed together, as he thought.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure he likes blondes," He said, stared down at me.

"So, I don't get it, he likes blondes, but I'm not his-" I stopped talking, and my mouth created an 'o' shape. "Oh. He's doesn't like my type. My gender type."

"Mhmm," Banks said, giving a laugh.

"Are you his type?" I asked with a smile, and he shook his head automatically.

"No, he likes someone else," He informed.

"So he says," I mumbled. "Who does he like?"

Banks shook his head, "It's a secret, and I can't tell you." I nodded, "Maybe you'll find out one day." I smiled, "You probably will."

Hm, Luis. Or Ken. Maybe Fulton, or Charlie. Maybe that's why Scooter seems so quiet lately. He's upset they left school. Or maybe Guy. Lucky Scooter, since Guy's up for grabs now. Or Russ. Or cowboy. Ooo, maybe cowboy. Maybe Goldberg or Averman. Or maybe more than one Duck. Or maybe he isn't even a Duck. So many choices, yet I can not even narrow it down to one. Hm, this is a good topic to think and analyze about in class.

My giggles died down, and I looked to my left, seeing Adam's hand on my shoulder, "How have you been? You know, since… well, the freak out."

I stared up at him, our matching eyes slowly turning away each other, "I'm okay. I really miss Portman, though. I'd wish he'd just get over her, despite all he's scared of. I don't understand, I just want him to get over it. But I can't force him to come."

"I miss him too," He admitted, fiddling with his fingers. "I think he'll come soon enough," He nodded to himself.

"I hope so," I mumbled. Ah, the heartfelt moments when I knew me and Banks were okay. Whether we were just friends or we were feeling that we were something more, it was just me and Banks, in the moment. "I can not believe this kid likes guys," I said, with a grin, looking up at Adam. He looked down at me and laughed. Ah, our heartfelt moments.

- - - - - -

"So you guys are back together?" Connie mumbled, in her pillow, as I tried my best to quietly close the door, only in completing to trip over a sweater and crashing into the door, slamming it shut. She winced, and sat up in her bed, looking at me, confused.

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking as if I was Adam myself. She stared, "No, no, we aren't."

"On your way, though," Connie said, and I sat on my bed, my shoulders shrinking in. Gah, misery loves company. Why'd my room mate have to be the queen of misery at this moment? Can I ask for one moment of happiness with Banks? Just one moment. "That's good," She smiled. Aw, she's my favorite. A second later, a series of bangs were heard against the other side of the door. "Damn, Banks is a desperate one."

"Connie!" Guy yelled, and Connie's eyes got wide.

"Oh my God," She stared at me, her brown eyes shining with worry and excitement.

"What do I do?" It's like talking to a five year old who is lost in the mall, staring at a cop, who is asking them where their mother is.

I raised an eyebrow, "Answer the door?"

"Yes," She stood up. "Oh yes, answer the door. I can do that."

She stared at me, her hands atop of her hair, in tangles, "Connie."

"Yes," She stood up straight. "Answer the door." Quickly walking over, she opened a crack in the door, Guy visibly trying to peek in from the other side. "Guy? What are you doing?"

"Cons, we're both miserable. We can't do this break up thing, it's ridiculous for us to try it," Guy said, whispering. God, seriously this kid says the corniest things, yet you still get the 'aw' feeling in your stomach that makes you want to puke, but smile and giggle while you do it. "I mean, if Julie and Adam can get it together, then we sure as hell can."

"Hey," I frowned. "We are not together."

I saw his one eye stare at me, "Right."

Connie opened the door completely, pulling Guy in with her hands on his cheeks, taking him into their make out session.

"That's my cue," I mumbled, trying to get past them. But there they stood, not moving an inch. "Jeez, you guys," I said, pushing them out of my way, and pulling the door behind me.

Wait. So everyone thinks me and Banks are getting back together? This is the third time, third time is a charm, right? Or not.

Am I even ready to start this chaotic relationship with Banks again? I've been too busy enjoying that we didn't get to catch ourselves on what we're getting ourselves into. Or maybe he knows where this was going and I was the oblivious one? Or did I know and I just didn't want to think about it?

Well… with Connie and Guy making up, making out, same thing, in my dorm, I might as well figure this out with Banks right now.


	14. Second First Kiss

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. _

_A/N: I think you guys will like this chapter, lots of Banks and Julie. Well, it's all Banks and Julie. Thanks for the reviews you guys, I'm glad people still read and like it. There's a reference to one of the infamous chapters of Speak, kid (the story prior to this) so I hope you readers who read that joyous Speak, kid story still remember, and can pick it out. Not much to see in this A/N, so enjooy. Reviews and feedback, please._

- - - - - - - -

Banks. We need to talk. We need to figure out…

Julie Katherine Gaffney. What are you gonna say to this kid? Are you just gonna bang on his door, disturb him, just to stand there in front of his doorway, look down confused, and then just walk away because you aren't even sure what you have to ask or tell him?

Yes, you are, because you're Julie, and he's used to this, and he should love it. Well, he should be used to it by now. It should make him smile because he thinks it's cute. Or not.

I sighed, "All right. Here we go." With that, I knocked on his door, palms sweaty, and eyebrows furrowed, still trying to quickly think up of what I can say. Well… just let the words flow. Dangerous, definitely, but it'll get everything out into the open.

I watched as the door knob turned, suddenly remembering that time when I fell on top of Adam. I looked up. Yeah, that didn't sound right. And he was standing there with his cute little toothbrush wrapped up in a paper towel. Not only was the brush shielded by the towel, but the handle was too. A wasted paper towel that his mother probably made him do since he was a kid.

"Jules?" His voice interrupted my nostalgia and I stared at him. "You okay? Something wrong?" Aw. Asking automatically if I was okay, and something was wrong. My Banksie is definitely in there somewhere. Hell, he might have never really changed.

I shook my head, "I'm fine. I just wanted to talk." I paused, "Plus, Connie and Guy are making out in my room."

"Ah, the break up and make up," He said, stepping aside to let me in. "What number is it now?"

"They don't even know the answer to that," I mumbled, standing there awkwardly. "Sometimes I think they do it for fun." Sitting down on his bed, Banks motioned for me to sit beside him. "This time I'm glad they are back together though. It was a pretty serious break."

"I know," Adam said, looking down. "Guy would talk about the same thing every night."

I chuckled, "The kid could be pathetic sometimes, but you gotta love him."

Adam nodded, and the silence fell onto us. Not the pleasurable silences, where you bask in the thought of knowing that the one you want, and like, is there with you in some way. It was the kind of silence that indicated something needed to be said. That scary silence.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, looking down at me, as I looked up at him.

Quickly, I looked back down, scared of the eye contact we were caught in. It was dangerous sometimes, our eye contact. The way heat just suddenly appears, and butterflies enter my stomach and I swear I'm going to throw up on him. But in normal Banks fashion, he turned away also, feeling the heat and butterflies take over. Something was happening, and it was oddly feeling like the moment before our first kiss.

Mm, kissing. We should do that instead.

Nope, nope. Focus, Julie.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some," I shrugged. "Stuff."

"Big stuff or small stuff?" That is a good question.

"Big stuff," I answered, my tone confident.

"Well, shoot," He said, and I gulped.

"Well," I paused. "Well, I was just wondering." Paused, again. God, I kill him when I do this, I know it. "Well…" I sighed, "What the hell are we?"

He looked down at me, and I looked up. The two of us surprisingly not pulling our glances away from each other. He smiled uncomfortably, and shrugged a little, "Whatever you want us to be."

I smiled wide. He's cute. "Well, I want us to be us," He smiled back. He's cute. He really is. "But I need to know some things."

"Whatever you wanna know," He said, giving a nod.

"What if we get busy again?" He looked down, "Because I don't want us to lose it again just because we're busy and can't prioritize, and can't spend time with each other. When we were busy, I was always wondering-"

"If I still wanted to be with you?" He interrupted, and I nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering if you still wanted to be with me, but I was always too scared to ask."

"Well," I looked down at our legs hanging off the bed. "Maybe we should talk about us more. Instead of just being too scared and running away from it, which eventually leads us to our deaths." He laughed, and I smiled.

"Sounds good," He replied.

I looked up at him, and ignored my thoughts that were telling me to still hide my feelings, just in case he might hurt me again. But you have to trust to love, right? "I just don't wanna get hurt again. And losing you hurts me."

There it was. The spark. It was invisible, but it was always there when we had our moments. It would spark, then he would stare at me, like he knew what I was thinking, telling me that it was going to be okay and he was there for me. He would see right through me, and I wouldn't be scared. The spark. I love the spark.

"Jules, you'd never lose me," His low voice sent shivers up my spine. Hm, different. But nice. "Whatever you wanna do to make this work, we'll do."

Leaning down, as he did every time after the spark, he'd put his hands on my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb. Leaning my own face up, we met, and it felt like the first kiss again.

Mm, the kissing. Definitely better to have the talk before the kissing. Just makes the kissing better. You're a lucky girl, Julie Gaffney, and this is a lucky day, with a lucky second first kiss. Maybe we'll win the away game, too.

- - - - - - -

No scholarships? What the hell, man. I get my Banks back. I get my second first kiss. We get Charlie back. We smile and we laugh. I stand up for women all over the world by making that ass of a dean remember that girls play hockey too. But for all that to get shot down by the news of our scholarships getting pulled from under us?

Jeez, it just does not work out. Life just does not like people. But we're Ducks, and Ducks are dangerous. They don't have teeth, but they will flap you with their wings, slap your face repeatedly, and hold on to your fingers with their teeth less mouths, and won't give up until you give them what you want.

So give the damn Ducks what that want!


	15. He Definitely Missed Us

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. snaps fingers in defeat_

_A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while, right? Well, I'm sad to say but there's only going to be two or three more chapters left in this story. It's so sad considering this JulieAdam romance has been going on since Speak, kid. Thanks for reading you guys, and the reviews always make me smile. Hope you guys like the chapter. Reviews, please._

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tip toeing across the room, the floor creaked, and my shoulders jumped up. Freezing for a moment, I looked over at the big lump on Connie's bed covered in purple and pink flowered sheets. Goodness Connie, you just had to use the sheets that your mother bought you when you were six, and you constantly told her you hated the color pink. And you finally decide to use them at this age. Shaking my head, I continued to make my way out the door, opening it smirking, and closing it, grinning that the mission was accomplished.

It was six in the morning, and I wanted to run to Banks. How pathetic, I know. But it also got me excited that I didn't have enjoyment of hearing Guy and Connie to wake me up. Now that was something to cheer about.

Turning to my left, I almost bumped right into a groggy boy, whose hair was all over the place, and eyes half closed. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked, and he stared. "You look awful."

"Gee, thanks, Julie," He mumbled, and stood there.

"No, really, what happened to you? You look like you got no sleep," I said, and he rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't get any sleep, I'm going to your room to get some sleep," He said, walking right past me. No sleep? I wonder why he didn't get any of that.

Opening the door to Banks and Guy's room, I realized, this was the reason. Charlie was sitting on Guy's bed, and Banks was leaned against the wall. Charlie had been here all night, talking, and catching up with Banks and Guy. Guy probably just got hit with the realization the sun was up, and he didn't catch a second of rest. The other two were still oblivious to the fact that the sun was shining outside, the same way it was when they started their conversation. What girls.

"Morning, Jules," Charlie said, as I walked in, closed the door, and jumped onto Banks' bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Right, ignorance is bliss when you're a happy couple." He paused, "Again."

"Hi, Charlie," I said, sitting next to Bank, against the wall. "So, what's the conversation topic right now?"

"Actually, we were about to go to sleep. Guy influenced us," Banks said, looking down at me. In my mind, I am actually snapping my fingers in defeat. I missed the intellectual talk about life and emotions, instead of talking about hot girls and cars. Damn it.

"Aw, that sucks. I missed it," I looked down. "What were the discussions, though?" Well, now that I'm here, they're getting no sleep at all.

"Well, we were talking about how much it sucked when Banks was on Varsity," Charlie started.

"So, you guys figured your issues out and are resumed as best couple again?" I had to ask. They nodded. They understood that the low ball joke was in all seriousness. "Well good, then all the couples are all fine again."

"Not Portman and Fulton," Banks muttered. I frowned. I haven't talked to Portman in days. The Ducks have been so busy with getting angry at Varsity and the school, and I was so busy with getting back together with Banks that I hadn't had the chance to talk to him. I'm a horrible girl best friend.

"We talked about Hans," Charlie mumbled. Hans. It was of the most not talked about subjects between the Ducks. Even if we wanted to talk about the loss of Hans, what would we have to say? It was too hard to even get any words out. It was too hard not to cry when you even said his name. Which made me realize how intense the conversation in this room could have been last night. "We talked about you and Banks," Charlie said, breaking the silence, and was already smirking as we looked up at him. "Well, Banks talked about you. Guy talked about Connie."

"Charlie talked about the Linda girl, who I gotta say, we haven't corrupted in our Ducks ways yet. Also, he talked about how bad he messed it up," Adam said, as I looked up at him, his face still red as he tried to change the subject.

"Soon enough," I said, giving a nod.

I looked up at Banks and over at Charlie. God, I miss these kids.

"So, you guys also talked about how Charlie was PMSing like he was going through an intense menstrual cycle that would just not end, and how this new side to him made us ask ourselves if there was a loss of testosterone in Charlie's body?" I smiled, sweetly. He glared, smiled, and rolled his eyes.

He definitely missed us.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"_Should you pursue their cancellation, I will slap you with an injunction."_

I laughed. Yes, I did. I tried to hold it in, but as soon as Bombay walked a few steps away, I couldn't help it. I didn't laugh out loud, but I made a mouse like sound of a squeak, when I smiled, closed my eyes, and tried to silently laugh. I don't know why I did. I don't understand how it was funny.

Wait, yes I do. The way Bombay said slap. It was like SLAP! Like he wanted to actually slap those rich people who reminded me of my mother, and Banks' father. Or maybe it was just in imagination that he said so full of emotion. As I giggled to myself, I slowly looked up to see Fulton, Banks, and Guy staring at me. Ken slowly turned around to stare at me.

Yes, it was only me who thought it was funny.

Clearing my throat, as I looked down at my shoes, I tried my best not to look up at all, incase anyone else heard my little stupid laugh, which apparently was for no reason. But I had to look up when the silent chattering between the board members began, and the looks of defeat began to flood their faces. They lost, and we won. I told you. The Ducks will flap their wings and knock you over.

Taking me from my thoughts, Banks leaned down, and kissed my cheek. Ah, I like him.

"We get to stay in school together," He said, and my smile fell. His did too. "Uh, is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just didn't realize that if this meeting didn't go our way than I'd have to go home, and we'd have to break up," I glared a little at him, and he retreated as if it was his fault. "Again."

"Well," He cautiously put his arm me again. "At least it'll be fine, right?"

I gave a nod, and we followed behind Charlie, as Varsity blocked him, "Sure, fine." He took his arm off me, and the Ducks all put their war faces on.

At first, I rolled my eyes at every word they said. But once they almost, note the word almost touched Charlie, all I could think of was, 'oh no, he didn't.'

I narrowed my eyes. This is war. If Portman was here, he'd sit on all of them.


	16. Damn All The Varsity!

_**Disclaimer:** Characters all accounted for, I own nothing!_

_**A/N:** So, I've been getting story alerts and favorite author/story emails more and more lately and it has definitely brought me back. I got on here tonight to read some old reviews and the reviews from this story really got to me. I'm very sorry for not updating in about 4 years (I know, I'm awful) but here I am, trying! I really hope you guys enjoy it, whether it be new readers or the lovely reviewers I've had in the past. Seriously, the reviews are amazing. Thank you. Here you go all and definitely let me know what you think!_

* * *

My body can not handle jumping in these massive amounts of armor. I feel like a warrior, who can not win on account to too much material on these pieces of protected clothing. Okay, not clothing technically. I mean, I'm not walking down the streets with these pads on. And a hockey stick. Never walked down the street raising my hockey stick in the air. That's potential jail time. But seriously, Orion? I sighed as beads of sweat fell from my face. I hate Varsity. Not Orion so much anymore so Varsity is the blame for all that is wrong with the world!

Me and Banks made eye contact as coach all called us, telling us to take a knee and giving us a speech. But I couldn't hear a word coming out of his mouth on account to the garage barrel that sat beside him. Gray, large and most definitely smelled disgusting. I stared at it while I forced myself to breathe less. I could smell it from here. Then he spilled it on the ice. I almost fell back in disgust. Our wonderfully clean ice rink was covered in rotten fruits and bagels that Averman somehow found in himself to joke about. I stared at Orion with my jaw dropped in my mind - I would have tasted it if I actually did so and that's something I can't live with. I mean, I don't want to be a dumb blonde. This man was crazy. Nicer than when we first met him but crazy. Then we began to shoot it around. I skated past my team mates, stank face on, while I made my way to the goal where I would not only protect my goal for the sake of practice but so garbage wouldn't be in any range to my face.

"_Julie the cat, nice save!" _

I smiled. Okay, so he was a wonderful man.

I sighed when I heard "not skating like Warriors, you look like something else." He was an awful, awful man.

"_You look like ducks."_

What a saint. Orion is a saint. A used-to-be Hitler but now, he is a saint. Love this man.

And he trained us well.

Before we stepped onto the ice, I could hear the preppy Guy look-a-like talking about a "Titanic grudge match." Wonderful words little Guy, wonderful descriptive words.

I took a deep breath as we all stood up. I heard clearly, as I looked onto the ice, Charlie's words, "This is for Hans." I gave him a nod as I passed by him and I heard him skate behind me. We touched the ice and it was as if the ice had given us confidence and inspiration. It restored all of our feelings from what we had endured at Eden Hall. The relationships, the friendships, the fire, the passion and our need for redemption. We had been filled like energizer bunnies to fight for the name of the Ducks.

It wasn't enough. Damn the Varsity, damn all the Varsity.

It was defeating. It was humiliating. We were fighting so hard. As the feeling of defeat swept over all of us, I stared at the ground, stomping my skates on the floor pretending I was doing that to every single person on the Varsity team. I laughed to myself a little. It was thrilling.

I gripped the bench in surprise when I heard Portman's voice. I almost fell back in shock. Was I holding my phone? I looked up at him and grinned although I also wanted to punch him for not telling me he was flying out. After he stopped speaking, I flew up from where I was sitting and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're a horrible best friend!" I said, grinning from ear to ear. He smiled back but his eyes were confused.

"What?" He asked and before I could respond, Connie pulled me off.

"You're weird, Julie," She said, smiling big as well. If someone saw us, they wouldn't understand at all. Hell, we didn't understand ourselves either. I love it. "Welcome back, Portman!" She wrapped her arms around him and once she got off, all the boys jumped on Portman while he carried them all in his arms like a jolly giant.

I sat back on the bench, my smile not fading one bit. I looked back at the floor and stomped away. Two feet this time. We were gonna be just fine.


End file.
